Un prince et une princesse ?
by himechu95670
Summary: Juste un délire en two-shot avec un prince, un sorcier, une princesse et un dragon, de l'humour et une fin surprenante ! A tout les amateurs de il était une fois, venez découvrir, le vrai il était un fois comme il aurait du être !Mon résumé est bof mais moi, je me suis éclater, la suite dans une semaine parce que je veux des review *snif* s'il vous plait? *yeux de chien battu* HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Les cheveux volant au vent, galopant, férocement. Le prince poussa un cri de guerre, entrant dans le château avec courage et témérité, l'épée pointé devant lui en une expression guerrière très sérieuse. Traversant le pont de lave sur son étalon blanc, il passa la porte des murailles arrivant dans une cours couverte de fissures. Sautant à terre élégamment, sa cape volant tout aussi élégamment au vent, le prince se retourna, posant ses mains sur ses hanches en une posture héroïque savamment travaillé. Personne avant lui n'avait réussit cette épreuve, aucun chevalier n'était revenu autrement que la queue entre les jambes. Le danger était grand et l'adrénaline parcourait déjà son corps. Il n'avait pas peur des défis. Lui gagnerait ! Après tout, il avait été élever pour ce jour, il était prêt à faire honneur à son nom.

-Je vais vous sauvez princesse ! Je pourfendrai le dragon et vous sauverai au prix de ma vie s'il le faut, avec courage, je défierai mille danger et …

-Oui, oui, vas y, lui répondit une voie en lui faisant signe, l'interrompant dans son au combien passionnant monologue.

Aussitôt le chevalier se retourna vivement, l'épée tendu en garde. Il se devait être méfiant, d'après ses informations se cachait ici un danger au combien périlleux. N'apercevant personne, il pesta, se crispant, sentant déjà le danger venir

-Qui va la, présentez vous ! s'écria t-il d'une voie forte dont-il était plutôt fier, sans aucun tremblement, sans faiblesse, il s'était beaucoup entraîne afin de pouvoir toujours parlez avec assurance, même devant le pire des démons. Après tout, IL Sent ta peur.

Soudain il l'apperçus, négligemment assis au sol, un homme se tenait couvert d'une longue cape, jouant aux cartes tranquillement comme s'il n'était pas la avec … Un dragon. Le prince se frotta discrètement les yeux, chassant une poussière dans son œil avant de rouvrir les yeux. Non il ne rêvait pas, l'inconnue jouait bien aux cartes avec un dragon. OK, passons …

-Non mais t'es myope ou quoi ? Moi je suis le sorcier noire maître du dragon, descendant et héritier de serpentard, gardien de ses lieux et plein d'autre truc saoulant, sa se voit pas ? Il te faut un panneau avec écrit le méchant est la en plus ? Tu crois que je porte cette cape grotesque pour du beurre ? S'écria l'homme en abaissant ses cartes avec un sourire, remportant apparemment la mise ce qui fit grogner le dragon de frustration, sans se tourner vers lui.

Secouant la tête, toujours sous l'effet de surprise, le prince se ressaisit, se remettant en garde. Non mais pourquoi le dragon jouait aux cartes ? Cette question le perturbait vraiment. Et puis soudain il se rendit compte, cet impertinent osait se moquer de lui ! Pire que sa, il l'ignorait, LUI, le prince charmant quoi !

-J'ai traversée les déserts arides, défiés les volcans et les dieux. Vaincue les tempêtes, tu ne me fais pas peur, au cruel sorcier noi … Commença le prince aux brushing non impeccable, espérant impressionner l'abrutit qui lui faisait face, goguenard en imaginant déjà sa terreur face à l'idée d'affronter un héros comme lui, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse brutalement interrompre.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon a compris, t'a galérer pour te ramener, maintenant, va chercher ta princesse et ne nous saoule plus … Le coupa le sorcier noire en soupirant, agacé, lui faisant un signe de la main pour lui signer de déguerpir, trop occupé à surveiller sa main pour que son adversaire écaillé ne triche pas.

Le prince fronça les sourcils, blessés dans sa fierté.

-Je suis le prince Harry Potter, héritier du royaume Gryffondor, fils du roi James Potter et de la Reine, Lily Evans maintenant Potter, tu me dois respect, perfide sorcier, je sais que tu es le gardien de ses lieux qui retient la pauvre princesse avec ton affreux dragon, s'offusqua encore le prince charmant en pointant encore son épée sur le sorcier, en une posture très guerrière, légèrement de profil.

-Et moi, je suis Draco Malefoy, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Et puis entre nous deux le plus impoli c'est bien toi, attends comment tu oses comparer mon dragon à cette chose ! Tu va le vexer ! Ils sont pas dans la même catégorie, merci bien mon dragon ne ressemble pas à une belette en chaleur ! Compara l'arrogant Draco Malfoy en caressant sa bestiole qui en effet semblait quelque peu attristé par les dire du prince.

Le dit prince se secoua. Non mais il allait pas laisser cet étrange personnage faire sa loi que diable ! Il allait lui montrer qui commandait !

-Comment oses tu insulter une personne de sang royal et oser penser que tu ne seras pas châtier ? S'énerva le prince en s'élançant, tranchant l'air de son épée, loupant de peu l'impertinent personnage, abîmant cependant quelque peu sa tenue, faisant goutter quelque perle de sang au sol.

-Oh je suis désolé de choquer vos si prudes oreilles, mon prince, dois je vous faire la courbette pour me faire pardonner ? Se moqua le sorcier en s'inclinant de manière coquasse, moqueur et surtout très énerver en voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussit à totalement esquiver Harry malgré sa grâce habituelle.

Harry agacé fit claquer sa langue, souhaitant en finir au plus vite avec ce grossier personnage.

-Ou est la princesse, parle ! Ordonna t-il, impérieux, en se repositionnant devant le sorcier qui osait le défier et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de réduire en bouillie à la première occasion.

Malefoy éclata de rire. Puis il le fixa sérieusement, semblant réaliser que le prince parlait vraiment sérieusement.

-Tu sais même pas sa, non mais on vous apprends quoi à l'école des princes charmants ? A embrasser les meufs et à prendre soin de vos cheveux ? Ta princesse elle est tout en haut de la plus haute tour, tu connais pas la chanson ? Non mais qui m'a envoyer cet amateur franchement ? Prince de pacotille va! S'agaça le méchant sorcier en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, sa capuche dissimulant toujours habilement son visage.

Le prince se crispa un peu plus, serrant la poignée de son épée avec force, faisant apparaître les jointures de ses poings.

-D'abord sa n'existe pas l'école des princes charmants et je suis un chevalier, on m'a apprit l'art de magner les armes ! Se renfrogna le brun qui décidément ne pouvait pas sentir ce sale type qui osait le traiter d'imbécile. Enfin il était un prince quoi ! UN PRINCE ! Tout se perds franchement !

Le blond resta songeur.

-Sa explique ta coupe de cheveux ! On dirait que ta un balais brosse, une serpillière sur le crane, on t'a jamais appris que les brosses sa existait ? D'ailleurs maintenant qu'on en parle, les douches aussi c'est pas mal ! Non parce qu'après avoir traverser monts et marées ou je ne sais plus trop quoi pour arriver jusqu'ici, tu sue comme un porc ! Franchement les princes charmants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Se moqua sardoniquement le sorcier noire en se pinçant théâtralement le nez.

-Comment oses tu ? Et puis, quand t-on est un vieux sorcier couvert de verrue, on se la ferme et on évite les miroirs ! Râla le prince vraiment ennuyé par ce sale type qui osait souligner que se laver dans une rivière ne lavait pas vraiment, et que le savon était un outils très utile qu'il aurait vraiment du penser à prendre. Mais que voulez vous, quand on ne laisse pas sa mère faire ses bagages on oubli toujours quelque chose, et lui c'était le savon et ses caleçons, et au bout de 2 mois de chevauchée sa devenait plutôt … Gore. Surtout qu'il faut le dire, les princes sont nases en lessives.

Le sorcier sembla gonfler, devenant soudainement plus imposant, tremblant de colère.

-Moi, moi, MOI COUVERT DE VERRUE ET VIEUX EN PLUS ? Non mais sa va pas ? Je suis un des plus beau sorcier du monde moi Monsieur, alors tu va arrêter de te la péter avec tes cheveux bruns mal coiffés et tes yeux vert grenouille comme dirait ta meeeeeeerrrveilleuse princesse, alors la ferme, s'écria le sorcier en hotant sa capuche, dévoilant sa longue chevelure blonde.

L'observant, le prince brun ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Doucement il s'inclina.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle de vous avoir offensez, il est évidement impossible que je lève la main sur une femme, s'écria le prince en rougissant.

Soudain, la femme le frappa, le faisant tomber au sol, avant de l'attraper par son col et d'approcher son visage a quelque centimètre d'elle, ses yeux d'un gris clair magnifique le dévisageant avec colère. Le prince ne put s'empêcher de rougir, gêné par cette proximité avec la belle.

-Je suis un homme abrutit ! S'écria t-il avant de le balancer au sol.

Le prince s'empourpra encore plus, il n'avait jamais vue une aussi belle créature puis réalisant les paroles du blond, il se renfrogna.

-Sale sorcier, comment oses tu cacher ta laide apparence sous ce magnifique masque, sublime de jeune jouvencelle aux teint de porcelaine et aux beaux yeux de ciel orageux ? Pesta le chevalier.

Le blond rougit quelque peu.

-Tu … Tu … Ah, t'es vraiment un débile, c'est ma vrai apparence prince pas si charmant, et je suis toujours un homme, regarde ! S'écria l'homme en montrant son torse.

Pudiquement, le brun se couvrit les yeux, observant malgré lui, les courbes audacieuses à travers ses doigts entrelacés.

-Cela serait vous faire déshonneur que vous regardez. Rhabillez vous, je vous prie, réclama le prince gênée.

Lassés le sorcier s'approcha, lui attrapant le bras, il le posa sur son torse imberbe.

-Tu vois pas de bout de graisse, de nichon pendant. Je suis un mecs, un vrai, et ne m'oblige pas à te faire toucher mes parties pour te le prouver ou je te rends eunuque stupide prince, exposa le blond.

S'éloignant vivement, le prince s'empourpra encore plus.

-Je … Je … Je suis certain que tu m'a envoûter, sale sorcier, aucun homme ne peut être aussi beau !

S'écria le prince, incertain, ne pouvant quitter des yeux, le splendide jeune homme qui devait avoir environ le même age que lui et dont les pupilles l'envoûtait complètement.

Lassés et il faut le dire légèrement vexée de ne pas être vue à sa juste valeur, le blond le lâcha, agacé, s'éloignant du prince et de son regard scrutateur, sans voir que ce dernier observait avec intérêt ses fesses rebondit et parfaitement sculptée.

-Oui, oui, bon bah … Va chercher ta princesse et dégagez de ce château, se détourna t-il, se ré-intérresant aux cartes dans sa main en se tournant vers son dragon.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, le prince hésita, n'ayant pas trop envie de s'éloigner de cette bombe et se méfiant de ses réactions face à tant de beauté mais surtout n'oubliant pas qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier noire. Le mecs qu'a kidnappé la princesse, le méchant quoi ! Enfin je sais pas, quand tu viens piquer le trésors du méchant, la plupart du temps il tente de t'en empêcher non ? NON ?

-Tu … Tu ne va vraiment pas m'en empêcher ? Questionna t-il, intrigué et sur ses gardes, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance malgré le physique plus qu'avantageux du blondinet.

On parle quand même d'un dragon la ! Un dragon qui joue aux cartes certes mais un Dragon tout de même, avec des dents comme des poignards et crachant du feu, et franchement il n'avait vraiment pas comme projet d'avenir de finir en dinde rôti !

Le sorcier se tourna vers lui, moqueur.

-Et rater une chance de me débarrasser de cette gêneuse, râleuse, brailleuse, capricieuse et ennuyeuse princesse ? Même pas en rêve ! Ricana t-il.

Le prince fronça les sourcils. Oubliant la beauté de cette étrange créature, qui décidément ne pouvait pas être humaine, il se remit en garde.

-N'insulte pas la princesse ! On la dit belle comme l'aurore avec sa longue chevelure rousse et soyeuse, ses yeux brillant et son corps parfait ainsi que ses adorables taches de rousseurs, on ne peut pas la comparer a toi, se rengorgea le prince près à défendre l'honneur de sa dulcinée.

Le dragon et le sorcier se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est vraiment ta première mission hein ? Tu ne sais rien n'es ce pas ? Se moqua t-il.

Le prince se rengorgea bombant le torse, très fier de lui.

-Et évidement que c'est ma premières mission ! Soit logique, si je sauve la princesse, je l'épouse, c'est la règle ! Je vais pas en épouser plusieurs non plus alors je vais pas en sauver d'autre en plus ! Non mais oh, j'ai pas besoin d'un harem moi ! T'a déjà entendu parler d'un prince qui sauve plusieurs princesses ? Il faut en laisser aux autres c'est pas comme si sa venait à manquer ! Expliqua le prince avec sérieux en appuyant tout sa d'un hochement de tête vigoureux, persuadé de transmettre un savoir essentiel.

De son côté, le blondinet siffla, écarquillant les yeux, en applaudissant, l'air PRESQUE admiratif.

-Ouah le code des princes charmants c'est pas très marrant ! Le divorce sa existe aux moins ? Questionna le sorcier avec curiosité, quelque peu intéressez, dissimulant un sourire sardonique.

Le prince se redressa, presque indignée, fusillant du regard le blond aux cheveux presque blanc en pensant qu'il serait bien agréable de caresser ses mèches soyeuses … Mais il ne pouvait pas hein ? Il n'avait pas le droit. Enfin bon, si le sorcier ressemblait à sa, sa princesse devait vraiment être stupéfiante !

-Bien sur que non, nous parlons de royauté, nous devons montrer l'exemple, se récria le prince, fier de ses principes.

Le blond inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air perplexe, dans une concentration qui semblait intense.

-Et si tu peux pas blairer la princesse ? Après tout, tu ne la connais pas, tu peux la tromper ? Susurra t-il en se levant presque sensuellement, provoquant, faisant onduler ses hanches avec un clin d'œil moqueur emplit de malice.

Le prince déglutit difficilement, il faisait chaud ici nan ?

-Évidement que non, enfin en tout cas, rien ne peut être prouver ! S'écria t-il en se redressant soudainement, essayant de regarder autre chose que le superbe, abrutit, bandant, stupide, blondinet vraiment trop beau pour sa santé mentale.

Le sorcier fit la moue, l'air légèrement déçus.

-Ah je vois t'es toujours puceau, comprit-il, l'air amusé, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Aussitôt le prince s'empourpra, gênée mais malgré tout très fier de lui. Enfin c'est vrai qu'a 22 ans, sa le fait pas trop.

-Je me préserve pour ma princesse, la belle et splendide Ginny, exposa le prince pour dissimuler son humiliation.

Le sorcier eut un sourire moqueur.

Le prince fronça les sourcils, quoi à la fin ? Ce n'était pas non plus un drame ! Enfin et le blondinet d'abord, sa, faisait 16 ans qu'il gardait la princesse, il n'avait certainement pas du trouver le temps de ce faire dépuceler, c'est pas comme si des princes charmants se précipitait pour lui sauter dessus dans ce coin paumée … Il n'avait rien dit. Il commençait à comprendre que les abrutit de princes qui l'avaient précédés soit resté très discret sur les détails de leur quête. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit son sang bouillir.

-Mon gars je peux te donner un conseil? S'amusa le blondinet, un vent léger ébouriffant ses cheveux d'or et de lumière.

Hmm … Ouais il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête. Le blond avait les cheveux blond et puis c'est tout !

-Si je dis non, tu vas te taire ? Grogna t-il, se demandant lequel de ses amis avait put faire joujou avec le culs de SON blondinet.

Le brun se secoua, aucune importance, c'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce crétin de Draco Malfoy, c'était juste un sorcier noire quoi !

Draco fit la moue en entendant son ton.

-Barre toi ! Exigea t-il, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Harry fronça les sourcils, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Non il croyait vraiment qu'il allait obéir ?

-Ah je le savais tu veux m'empêcher de sauver … se renfrogna t-il, ne pouvant d'empêcher de se sentir déçus devant le comportement du sorcier.

Après tout, il n'était pas différent, il n'était qu'un sorcier noire, que croyait-il attendre de lui ?

Le fameux sorcier de noire leva les yeux au ciel en faisant claquer sa langue, l'air agacé.

-Non mais réfléchis prince charmant, depuis combien de temps elle est enfermer ta princesse ? Questionna t-il, d'un ton condescendant comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant ou à un demeuré mental, l'air quelque peu énervé.

Le brun fit un rapide calcul mental.

-Euh 16 ans ? Proposa t-il, ne voyant décidément pas ou le blondinet voulait en venir.

Draco hocha la tête, approuvant.

-Bien, maintenant dis moi, tu pense qu'elle fait quoi dans sa chambre ? Poursuivit-il en conservant son ton qui commençait réellement à faire péter un câble à notre noble héros alias le prince Harry Potter vainqueur du grand tournois, pourfendeur de troll et … Ouais, je sais, on a compris, il est super fort quoi!Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un instant, se rappelant de ce que faisais toute les filles de bonne famille qu'il connaissait comme sa grande amie Hermione Granger.

-Elle coud, lit, comme toute femme de la noblesse, cita t-il, très fier d'avoir la réponse, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un élève devant son prof mais bon, ne l'enfonçons pas plus, au moins il a de beau yeux !

Draco approuva à nouveau avec une légère grimace qui n'enlaidit malheureusement pas son visage. Harry eut une moue mais pourquoi ce type était-il si beau d'abord ?

-Oui, je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur sa manière de coudre et de lire comme tu dis, mais tu as bien compris qu'elle fait peu d'exercice ta princesse, exposa t-il en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait bien ce qu'il signifiait.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, euh … Et c'était quoi la grande déduction à en tirer ?

-Et alors? Ne comprit-il pas, légèrement agacé par la mine presque de pitié de Draco.

Quoi encore ?

Le dit blond gonfla ses joues, ce qui ne le rendait pas du TOUT trognon, et soupira à fond, l'air vraiment ennuyé.

-Elle est obèse ta princesse ! Et ouais quand t-on se gave comme une oie et qu'on bouge pas son cul de son lit pendant 16 ans, on prends forcément du poids ! S'écria t-il, ennuyé de devoir fournir des détails pas parce qu'il avait trop de respect pour LA Ginny mais parce que franchement sa l'ennuyait de parler de la rousse, jouer aux cartes était bien plus intéressant.

Harry se renfrogna, gêné de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt mais ne voulant pas donner raison à l'air supérieur que prenait le blondinet et qui ne le faisait pas du tout baver … Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

-Et a qui la faute, c'est toi qui l'a enfermer non ? Remarqua t-il justement, choisissant l'attaque comme défense, et ne voulant vraiment pas avoir l'air benêt devant le sorcier. Après tout, il était le prince, il était donc nécessaire qui il est l'air impressionnant nan ?

-Et si tu savais comme je le regrette ! En plus je ne peux pas partir tant qu'elle est pas sauver, et cette fille refuse de partir avant d'avoir été embrasser par son prince charmant ! Pleurnicha PRESQUE, et tout est dans le PRESQUE le sorcier, avec une mine abattue de chien battu.

Aussitôt les gènes de chevalier devant une demoiselle en détresse de notre cher héros allias Harry Potter se mirent en éveil. Il devait protéger cette princesse et … C'est la qu'il réalisa, attendez il y a pas un blême la ?

-Alors tu devrais pas plutôt me dire de foncer ? S'écria t-il, ayant une illumination.

Et non, je ne sous entends pas, qu'une étincelle d'intelligence lui ai tombé miraculeusement dessus, après tout les princes sont toujours intelligents, ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient tous des tas de muscles sans cervelles qui s'amusaient à combattre des trucs monstrueux parce que c'est héroïque, et donc que c'est cool ! … Non, j'ai rien dit …

Le sorcier rougit, l'air soudain embarrassé. Et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le brushing non impeccable, sauté du lit, du brun aux yeux émeraude … Euh non, vert de cet idiot pas du tout splendide de Potter et du fait que La Ginny ne le méritait pas du tout.

-C'est que en fait euh … Commença t-il, rouge comme une tomate trop mur, ce qui ne le rendait pas du tout à croquer, d'ailleurs non, c'était le pantalon du prince qui avait rétrécit, aucun rapport avec une certaine réaction d'une certaine partie de son anatomie devant ses joues délicatement rougie et ses dents mordillant légèrement deux lèvres adorables et parfaitement symétriques comme deux pétales de roses à l'aspect si doux et … Bon, on va arrêter la non ?

-Ah je le savais tu mentais ! S'écria Potter, les joues rougies suivant sa ligne de conduite qui disait que la meilleur défense c'est l'attaque, doutant malgré lui de la véracité des dire du sorcier.

Le sorcier s'empourpra encore plus mais de colère cette fois. Comment cet abrutit osait-il remettre en doute sa parole ? Ses yeux froids plongèrent dans ceux verdâtre de cette mocheté stupide, et puis de toute façons, qu'es ce que sa lui faisait ? Ce n'était pas son problème ! S'il voulait Ginny, alors qu'il aille la chercher et il lui souhaitait bien du bonheur. Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant !

-Ah fais ce que tu veux, vas y, Potty stupide ! S'écria t-il en balançant le bras, soudainement fatigué, dédaigneux, Potter perdant d'un coup tout son intérêt.

Surpris, le prince hésita avant de se renfrogner, hésitant, ne sachant plus trop sur qu'elle pieds danser, perplexe devant les réactions du blondinet.

-Comment tu m'a appelez ? Fut la seule réponse qu'il arriva à donner.

Ce qui n'était pas si mal, et puis de toute façons, c'était quoi sa Potty ? Et pourquoi pas Saint Potter pendant qu'il y était ?

Draco soupira bruyamment, sentant la migraine monter, ayant vraiment envie d'en finir cette fois.

-Mais arrête de perdre du temps et vas y ! Les efforts de Ginny vont enfin payer et elle arrêtera de s'entraîner pour son premier baiser sur mon oreiller, non mais on lui as appris que le but n'était pas de baver le plus possible ?Enfin bon, c'est plus mon problème. Vas y maintenant comme sa je serais enfin libre ! Approuva Malfoy, franchement ennuyé par cette conversation à présent

Harry se rapprocha quelque peu, voyant qu'il n'était plus à son grand désappointement le centre d'intérêt du blond. Mais comment le faire réagir ?

-Et si j'avais pas envie, murmura t-il en le regardant avec les yeux d'un enfant abandonné par un parent, voulant à tout prit qu'il le regarde à nouveaux.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Non mais tu vas faire un choix prince de médeux ? J'ai pas que sa à faire moi ! Soit tu te tape toute les marches, soit tu te casses, il y a pas de troisième option ? S'énerva vraiment Draco en virevoltant, faisant voler ses cheveux en roulant des yeux, décidément énerver, fixant le brun avec fureur, ce qui sembla d'ailleurs le figer, les deux ennemis se fixant en chien de faillance, ce fusillant du regard.

Soudain un bruit étrange retentit, un mélange entre le chat dont on avait écrasé la queue et d'un ongle grinçant sur un tableau noire.

Plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, le prince grimaça, horrifié devant ce son inhumain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers : Je précise juste parce que j'avais zapper que les persos appartiennent snif à J.K Rokwling

Mais que je suis l'auteur exclusif de cette fics alors pas touche nah ! J'espère que sa vous plaira !

-Mais, qu'es ce que c'est que sa ? Se plaignit-il regardant autour de lui avec alarmement ce demandant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus et qui pouvait crier ainsi.

Le sorcier soupira, l'air habitué en mettant des bouches oreilles à son dragon et en regardant avec envie ses caches oreilles mais ne pouvant les mettre pour cause de prince idiot qui refusait de se barrer.

-C'est l'heure, des vocalises, tout les jours à la même heure, on doit supporter sa, expliqua t-il avec fort soupir.

Harry fronça les sourcils, apparemment il ne sait pas que froncer les sourcils donnent des rides prématurément, intrigué. Ce son ? Des vocalises ? Il y avait pas une erreur ? Genre une harpie ou u envahisseur venu de l'espace à la rigueur ! Quoi sa colle pas avec l'époque moyenâgeuse ? Et les égyptiens et leurs pyramides alors ? Qui ont été construite par les extraterrestres bien sur, vous les oubliez ? (je précise que je ne crois aucune en cette théories)

-Les vocalises? Répéta-il, perdu.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Oui de la petite Ginny, elle espère attirer un oiseaux avec son sublime chant, se moqua le jeune blondinet en désignant le haut de la tour ou on apercevait en effet un reflet rouquin et une silhouette malheureusement peu gracile.

Harry se souvint soudain de l'aspect de la mère Weasleys, il déglutit difficilement.

Le prince pâlit.

-Tu … Tu mens,

Sans l'écouter, Draco sembla se plonger dans ses pensées.

-Quoi que sa à marcher, plusieurs fois des vautours se sont ramener persuader qu'un animal était à l'agonie … Les pauvres, ils ont été déçus du voyage et j'ai eu du poulet rôti ! Raconta le sorcier en se léchant la lèvre, alléché.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard l'imprudente avant de brusquement se ressaisir

-Que lui as tu fait, infâme sorcier ? Quel maléfice as tu jeter à la belle Ginny pour que son cri ressemble aux hurlements d'un rat écrasés sur le bord d'un chemin? Protesta le chevalier, se mettant en garde par réflexe, n'ayant pas le temps de réaliser son comportement.

Le sorcier soupira, vraiment lasse de cette histoire. Il était le méchant, OK, on avait compris. Pourquoi Potty passait-il son temps à le lui rabâcher ? Il voulait quoi, qu'il lui pousse des cornes et qu'il se mette à rire de manière diabolique ? HAHAHAHA, non, après il allait encore avoir mal à la gorge ...

-Encore avec cette histoire, tu deviens lourds à la fin ! Je lui ai rien fait à ta princesse ! Se détourna le sorcier quelque peu attristé, apparemment, Harry n'avait toujours pas compris, il le détestait vraiment.

-Prouve le ! Exigea Harry perdu.

Draco soupira, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Combien de fois avait-il soupirer depuis l'arrivé de sexy Potter ? Oui, il le reconnaissait le brun était sexy mais sa ne changeait rien.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un humain censé s'infligerait un bruit pareil de sa propre volonté ? Crois moi si c'était fait exprès, j'y remédierai de ma propre volonté ! Le rembarra le blond, blessés malgré lui par le peu de confiance en lui du brun. Il détourna le regard.

Harry, le remarquant, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal, un instant le blond avait semblé si … Triste.

Il y eut un silence.

-Tu as sans doute raison, approuva t-il en chuchotant, fixant le visage du blond, ennuyé par cette expression qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas sur ce si jolie minois.

Entendant cette réplique, Draco se rembrunit encore un peu plus, quoi il doutait encore ? Comment sa, sans doute raison ? La question ne se posait même pas ! Son Dragon avait faillit devenir fou sous les hurlements de la rousse, et lui aussi par la même occasion ! Et s'il avait trouver une solution dans ses grimoires, sa fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait appliqué ! Il avait bien essayé de la bâillonner mais la tigresse en plus de se débattre, lui avait hurler dessus pendant des heures, des qu'il avait enlevé le morceau de tissus pour lui donner ses repas. Juste d'y repenser, il frissonna. Il gardait encore des marques de morsures de cette malade hystérique !

-Oh tu deviens vraiment lourds à ne pas me croire ! Va voir ta princesse en crise d'acné, embrasse le crapaud et prie pour te réveiller et ne viens surtout plus te plaindre. Je suis fatigué moi là ! S'écria blondinet en se détournant, s'éloignant, décidant que puisque le brun refusait de se barrer, c'est lui qui allait se barrer.

Soudain, le prince l'attrapa, le prenant dans ses bras.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ? Grogna le sorcier, se débattant, quelque peu inquiet vue que son dragon semblait endormit et que sa baguette était en révision en sentant l'étreinte de l'autre chevalier et n'ayant pas trop envie d'être décapiter ou de subir une torture du genre.

Le prince sembla réfléchi une seconde, son souffle effleurant la nuque du sorcier, le faisant frisonner.

-Je choisis la troisième option, susurra t-il langoureusement à l'oreille du blond.

Ce dernier stupéfier resta en arrêt, totalement prit au dépourvus.

-Hein ? Se contenta t-il de répondre, choqué, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir, et sentant la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre lui.

-Je capture la princesses, expliqua t-il, tout aussi sensuellement en traçant un arc de cercle sur son épaule avant de le retourner et de le tirer vers lui et vers son cheval blanc avec rapidité.

-Non mais a quoi tu joue espèce de bourrin ! Lâche mon bras, s'écria l'homme vraiment surpris devant la tournure des événements.

Le brun se figea avant de planter ses prunelles émeraudes dans celle d'un gris surprenant du sorcier.

-Tu veux te barrer nan ? Confirma t-il.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Et moi j'ai besoin d'une princesse, poursuivit-il, toujours dans sa propre logique sans lâcher d'un poil le sorcier blond.

-Et quoi, accouche Potter, s'impatienta Draco, énervé de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui rappelait désagréablement quand tout à l'heure c'était Potter qui ne comprenait pas.

Le brun s'abaissa à son niveau. Le visage de Draco s'empourpra, trop proche, trop proche ! Une sonnette se mit à résonner dans sa tête. Vraiment trop proche ! Il sentit le souffle chaud du brun sur ses lèvres.

-Viens avec moi, exigea le brun, le sortant de ses pensées qui concernait exclusivement la bouche du prince.

-Hein ? Répéta lamentablement Malefoy.

Harry eut un sourire triomphant.

-Ah j'ai enfin réussit à te couper le clapet, se rengorgea t-il, fier comme un pan, s'attirant un regard mauvais de la part de Draco.

-Alors intéressez ? Poursuivit le prince de Gryffondor.

Draco eut un temps d'arrêt. Perdu. Venir avec lui. Lui ? Le méchant sorcier ? Et Ginny alors ? Il hésita s'empourprant et si … ?

-Mais … Mais tu peux pas me blairer non ? Questionna t-il, timidement.

Le brun lui sourit.

-T'es mignon ! Déclara t-il simplement avec son grand sourire.

Draco se renfrogna. Ah, il était de ce genre aussi, comme tout les autres princes prenant ce qu'il voulait et le laissant la.

-Dégage je suis pas une catin, le rembarra t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Harry leva un sourcil stupéfait, imitant sans le savoir une des techniques ancestrale préférer du blond.

-Et moi je suis un prince, je peux avoir toute les catins du monde mais je te veux toi, déclara t-il avec empressement.

Draco souffla fortement. Sans commentaire. Qu'es ce que sa voulait dire ? Qu'il était une catin de luxe ? Non mais vraiment !

-Tu sais que tu sais vraiment pas parlez aux gens pour un prince, t'es vraiment un gryffondor ! Soupira le blond, ses yeux pétillant cependant un peu plus, en espérant avoir bien compris le message subliminal du brun.

-Hein ? Se contenta de répondre très intelligemment Harry.

Draco eut un sourire goguenard.

-Tu t'y mets toi aussi ? se moqua t-il, se vengeant de l'ironie du brun.

Le prince afficha aussitôt une moue boudeuse. Non mais c'est qu'il se moquait en plus l'autre !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, grogna t-il, les joues gonflés.

Draco eut un tendre sourire, rapidement remplacé par une mimique railleuse.

-Au cas ou t'a pas remarquer, j'ai un service trois pièces moi, alors le rôle de la princesse très peu pour moi, rappela t-il, haussant un sourcil, montrant sa supériorité dans ce domaine, dédaigneux.

Le prince hocha la tête, approuvant.

-En plus on peut pas s'entendre plus de 3 seconde, renchérit-il pour appuyez ses propos.

Le blond se rembrunit, l'air soudainement plus triste.

-C'est ce que je disais, tu raconte n'importe quoi, murmura t-il en baissant la tête, ses mèches dissimulant son regard.

Doucement le Prince lui releva la tête, figeant son regard dans le sien.

-Mais j'ai envie d'essayer, chuchota t-il comme un secret en se mordant la lèvre.

Le blond sembla le scanner. Son cœur battant un peu plus vite, peut être que ...

-Pourquoi ? Questionna t-il simplement, se surprenant à y croire.

Le prince le regarda avec sérieux. Draco déglutit, voilà l'instant de vérité. La bouche du brun s'ouvrit, dévoilant ses dents parfaites pour former ses mots.

-La princesse me fait peur, acheva t-il.

Il y eut un silence. Draco ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir déçus.

-Quel courage pour un Gryffondor, railla t-il, sarcastique, sentant malgré lui sa poitrine se serrer.

Le brun vexée détourna le regard.

-Oh sa va hein, ronchonna t-il.

Après tout c'était la faute de Draco s'il avait peur de rencontrer sa promise ! Et puis ...

-J'accepte.

C'est pas comme si il était obligé de l'épouser et … Attendez ! Retour en arrière ! Il avait bien entendu la ? Ce n'était pas qu'une hallucination auditive.

-Quoi? Se contenta t-il de répondre, stupéfait, sentant une étrange chaleur se rependre dans son corps.

Le blond s'empourpra, détournant le regard.

-Bah, je veux pas dire mais ce château tombe en ruine, le tient est sans doute en meilleur état et t'a sûrement plein de frics dont je pourrais abuser, que rêver de mieux ? Exposa t-il rapidement, l'air excessivement gênée.

Harry le fusilla du regard, amusé malgré lui.

-T'es vraiment un sorcier noire, constata t-il simplement.

Draco lui frappa le torse du poings.

-Tu préférais que je joue l'hypocrite en te promettant un amour éternel ? Questionna t-il, sarcastique.

Harry eut un grand sourire, vous savez celui du grand méchant loup quand t-il bouffe les moutons !

-Qui a parlez d'amour ? Fit-il semblant d'être étonnez.

Draco s'empourpra, sa couleur rivalisant avec le justaucorps rouge du prince.

Ce dernier en profita pour réaliser son premier fantasme, il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds.

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis, susurra t-il.

Le blond frissonna au contact, se serrant contre le torse pour y dissimuler son visage qui le chauffait au point qu'on aurait put y chauffer des toasts.

-Espèce de … De … Commença Draco, cherchant ses mots, trop perturbé pour réfléchir.

Le brun sourit, faisant apparaître des plaques rouges sur le coups de son blondinet préférer.

-De ? Susurra t-il en lui mordant le lobe d'oreille.

Draco eut un léger gémissement.

-De sale prince charmant ! L'insulta t-il dans un chuchotement.

-Oui, moi aussi, répondit simplement le prince avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Et ils partirent sur le beau cheval blanc laissant derrière eux Ginny, la belle princesse qui se rendra bien compte un jour que plus personne ne viendra la délivrer, et qui ce mariera avec Graup, un charmant géant qui devint roi grâce aux cris de sa donzelle qui firent fuir tout les géants. Il y eut bien sur quelque gaffe comme la disparation de la ration de secours sur patte, aussi appelé étalon, dévorer par un Dragon quelque peu affamé mais rapidement pardonné par Harry après un petit vol sur le dos du reptile volant. Et il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant ! Ou pas ...

Ah si j'ai beaucoup de rewievs j'écrirai une suite sur le même ton mais bon, c'est seulement si vous voulez ! Je dis sa, parce que *snif*, je veux vraiment des reviews, nan parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que je suis null alors !

.


End file.
